moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Rose
=Description= ---- Skin: Pale pink/white Hair: White/silver Eyes: Blue Height: 5ft 0in (152 cm) / In Heels 5ft 3in (160 cm) Birthday: January 18 Armor Typically seen in blue or white colored robes. Often seen in these outfits: http://www.wowhead.com/transmog-set=996/northrend-spellweave-regalia-recolor http://www.wowhead.com/transmog-set=557/aldor-regalia Arms Typically seen with a Mage staff. =History= ---- Weiss was born under unusual circumstances. Her -mother- in fact created her using blood magic, alchemy, and the corpses of criminals fresh from the executioner to create her using a powerful ritual. Youth Weiss was created around the age level shown. Very shortly after her creation while still in a infant state of mind she stumbled on a powerful artifact book that had intentionally been left behind by her "mother". When she opened the book out of curiosity it held her in the air with magic and poured a massive amount of knowledge that was stored inside the book in to her mind. As a result she has a tremendous amount of knowledge about the world, it's history, of magic, and a lot more. She is very much a walking library of information. Weiss is able to learn very quickly and easily grasps concepts both from a scientific and philosophical standpoint. (Faction) Currently a secret (Title) None currently. =Personality= ---- Some would say Weiss has a machine like mind that sees most things from a cold logic standpoint. Over time she has developed connections to other people and made friends, this has also caused her to have a strong sense of compassion. She has developed a sense of morality based on the logic that one would not wish for unfair treatment of one's self, so in turn it would not be fair to show such treatment to others. She has essentially learned the golden rule through analyzing people. Beliefs Weiss strongly believes that people must solve their own problems, instead of relying on gods and religion to do it for them. She often watches people pray for things at the church, and when even prayers for a truly noble purpose go unanswered she quickly sees this as there is no one really listening. Over time she has determined that The Light is in truth not a intelligent being but instead just another form of magic, though one that draws strength from one's convictions in one's beliefs. This has only reinforced her belief that the truth is the only thing worth pursuing. During her time in Pandaria she watched as the Pandaren devoted themselves to their arts, always seeking a way to improve themselves and to also better understand themselves by looking inwards. She has adopted much of these beliefs and also has been able to better connect with people because of it. She will often times call people that are amoral "defective" as they can not make the logical connection that what is good for everyone is also good for one's self. Weiss views people that are recklessly greedy and care nothing for those that they hurt as both a danger to others as well as themselves, hence why they are "defective" in her view. Quirks Weiss has a machine like logic that she analyzes absolutely everything with. During her time in Pandaria she learned to better connect with people and understand them, as a result she is able to consider things from someone else's point of view much better. Over time she has developed the mentality of a wise old Pandaren by being able to see things from many different points of view. Relationships Currently in a open relationship with her lover Audrey Flaremend. She has also made many numerous friends in her travels. Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters